


I hate you, Templeton Peck

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	I hate you, Templeton Peck

This was written for a prompt at a team prompts: The things character A says about character B. In other words, give me the things they said about instead of to each other.

++++++

“That tricky little shit.” Decker takes his cap off and puts it on again, “How many  
times has he conned us by now?”

“Around twenty times Colonel…” Captain Crane says under his breath.

“Shut up, I don’t want to know.” The Colonel marches off.

Damn Ex-Lieutenant Templeton Peck.

Conman.

Sniper.

Kick ass soldier.

Handsome little fucker.

Decker curses to himself, “How many damn disguises does he have? How many fake identities?  
Must catalogue. Should recognize that shade of blonde hair by now, that snarl or whine in that damn voice. Shade of blue-green of those wicked eyes.”

Damn him.


End file.
